


Join the Club

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was cause.</p></blockquote>





	Join the Club

"The Earth will belong to the Old Ones."

"Do you think that's true?" Jeff whispered to the guy next to him.

"Of course!" Yellow eyes glittering, he bowed his head in reverence. "The blood will flow freely in the streets, all will fear our every move and humans will bow down to The Master."

"Cool."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched stunned, as the little blonde chick staked Luke without breaking a sweat.

Jeff quickly reverted to his human guise and ran. He decided that maybe hanging with the Master's groupies wasn't such a hot idea. Besides, he'd never been much of a joiner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was cause.


End file.
